Cup Cake
Cup Cake ist ein Erdpony und Konditorin aus Apfelschüttelernte. Persönliches Zusammen mit ihren Gatten Carrot Cake betreibt Cup das Nascheckchen und hat zwei Kinder, Pound und Pumpkin Cake. Verglichen mit anderen Ponys ist Cup Cake etwas kräftiger gebaut. Ihr Mädchenname lautet "Chiffon Swirl". Ihre Mähne und Schweif erinnern etwas an eine Sahneverzierungen. Geschichte TV & Film Staffel 1 In Apfelschüttelernte müssen die Cakes weg und überlassen Pinkie Pie und Applejack den Laden, sie sollen einfach nur Muffins machen und dann abschließen. Applejacks Übermüdung stiftet zwar etwas Verwirrung doch denkt man sich nichts weiter dabei. In Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen sind die Cakes voll mit den Kuchen für Prinzessin Celestias Besuch beschäftigt als Twilight nach shiet wie es Läuft. Das Pinkie darauf besteht jedes Stück vor zu kosten macht die Arbeit nicht leichter. In Celestias Haustier bewirten die Cakes das Treffen mit Prinzessin Celestia im Nascheckchen. Nachdem sie Pinkie von der Prinzessin entfernt haben bringen sie ihr eine Muffin und Tee. Kaum hat Celestia ausgetrunken schenken die Cakes ihr ein. Da erlaubt sich die Prinzessin einen kleinen Scherz mit ihnen und tut nur so als würde sie trinken. Prompt läuft die Tasse über. Als Die Prinzessin von ihren Pflichten gerufen wird räumen die Cakes das Essen weg bevor Applejack auch nur einen Bissen kriegt. In Im Partyfieber holt Twilight einen Kuchen bei Cup Cake ab. Staffel 2 In Twilight flippt aus holt Twilight ein Dutzend Törtchen bei Cup Cake ab. Sie hat aber noch ein dreizehntes, das sie noch übrig hatte, dazu getan. Twilight hat aber wegen der Glasurverteilung bedenken und Cup muss zu sehen wie sie alles umarrangiert bis jedes Törtchen nur noch einen Klecks hat. In Spike wird raffgierig schenken die Cakes Spike zum Geburtstag einen Sapphiermuffin. In Pony-Nachwuchs bekommen die Cakes ihre Kinder Pound und Pumpkin. Einen Monat Später hat sich die Familie eingelebt und Cup bringt den kleinen frische Fläschchen. Als Pound auf seine Bauklötze eindrischt ermahnt sie ihn das sie nicht auf Sachen hauen und nimmt Pumkin den Puderstreuer ab. Plötzlich fällt ihr ein wichtiger Aufftrag ein und die Cakes machen sich auf die Suche nach einem Babysitter. Doch wen sie auch fragen keiner hat Zeit, außer Pinkie Pie. Bei der abreise schärft Cup Pinkie noch mal ein das Babysitten eine viel größere Verantwortung ist als einfach mit ihnen zu spielen. Bei ihrer Rückkehr fragen sich die Cakes, die ein Durcheinander erwartet und Ordnung vorfinden ob sie im richtigen Haus sind und machen Pinkien zu ihrem Stambabysitter. in Herz- und Huf-Tag bringt Cup Cake Cheerilee und Big McIntosh, die unter einfluss eines Liebesgiftes stehen, einen Milchshake und meint das wohl eine Hochzeit ansteht. Das bringt den Schönheitsfleckenklub auf eine Idee wie sie die beiden kurieren können. In Gabby Gums macht Geschichte müssen die Cakes wegen Pound und Pumkin eine Einkaufstur abbrechen . Als Später in der Freien Fohlen Presse steht das sie sich trennen können sie es nicht fassen. In Pinkie und Twilight ermitteln vertrauen Die Cakes Pinkie ihren Beitrag zum Kuchenwettbewerb an und begleiten den Transport zum Bahnhof. Wobei Mr. Cake immer in Ohnmacht fällt wen der Kuchen knapp vorm Umstürzen gerettet wird. Equestria Girls In Equestria Girls fragt Twilight die menschen Cup Cake ob sie noch ein paar Haferflocken in den Kakao haben kann. Staffel 4 In Pinkies Stolz stimmen die Cakes in das Loblied auf Pinkie Pie mit ein. In Nicht leicht, ein Breezie zu sein Ist Cup dabei als Carrot Cake Fluttershy fragt wozu die Breezies die von den Pegasi gemachten Briese brauchen. Fluttershy erklärt ihm das die Breise nötig ist damit die Breezies ihre Magie aktivieren und die von ihnen gesammelten Pollen nach Hause bringen können. Rainbow Rocks In Musik in meinen Ohren holt sich DJ Pon-3 einen Muffin bei Cup Cake. Staffel 5 In Partystress gibt Cup Cake Prinz Rutherford und dessen Gefolge ein Stück, angeblich authentischen Yakyakistankuchen. Doch ist zu viel Vanilleextrakt dran worauf die Yaks ausflippen und den Raum des Nascheckchens verwüsten. In Pinkies Geheimnis bekommt das Nascheckchen einen Auftrag für einen Spezialkuchen. Cadance und Shining Armor erwarten Nachwuchs aber das soll erst mal geheim bleiben wie sie Pinkie noch mal einschärft. Staffel 6 In Auf die Plätze … meint Cup zum Schönheitsfleckenclub, die Pound und Pumpkin mit ihren Schönheitsflecken helfen wollen, dass die Babys wohl noch nicht über so was nachdenken. In Keine zweite Chance soll Starlight für ein Essen mit Prinzessin Celestia einen neuen Freund mitbringen doch fällt es ihr schwer einen zu finden. Pinkie schlägt Cup Cake vor. Starlight möchte ihr beim backen helfen und zaubert einen Kuchen. Doch fasst Cup das falsch auf und regiert säuerlich. Zu allem übel fällt der gezauberte Kuchen auch noch auf sie. In Scherzkekse spielt Rainbow Dash ganz Ponyville einen Streich in dem sie die Pfadfinderinnenkekse des Schönheitsfleckenklubs mit Scherzkeksen die den Mund färben vertauscht hat. Doch zeigen die Kekse eine Nebenwirkung und alle die davon essen werden zu Zombies. Die Horde treibt Rainbow in die Ecke und sagt Reingelegt. Da Rainbow Pinkie von ihrem Plan erzählt hat und ihre Freundinnen ihr die fiesen Streiche austreiben wollten haben sie alle Einwohner zusammen gezogen um Rainbow einen Schluck ihrer eigenen Medizin zu geben. Rainbow sieht ein das Streiche nur lustig sind wenn alle darüber lachen können. Staffel 7 In Äpfel und Birnen wollen die Apple-Geschwister mehr über ihre Eltern erfahren und kommen auf der Suche zu Cup Cake. Sie erzählt den Geschwistern das es ihre Mutter war die sie zum Backen brachte. Auf Apple Blooms Verwunderung, erklärt Cup das sie früher Chiffon Swirl hieß. Eines Tages taucht Pear Butter mit kandierten Birnen und sonstigen Backzutaten auf und lies sie was daraus machen. So bekam Cup Cake ihren Schönheitsfleck. Pear hatte ihre Begabung gleich erkannt, wie Apple Bloom es kann. In der Folge Zeit probierte Pear Cups Kuchen und half beim Dekorieren. Eines Tages wollte Cup einen Dankeschön Kuchen zu Pear bringen da fand sie ihre Freundin bei einem Picknick mit Bright Mac, dem Vater der Geschwister. Kaum hatte sie den beiden versprochen von der Sache keinem was zu sagen tauchte Granny Smith auf. Mit einem Blick erkannte sie wo Pear Butter herstammte und zog ihren Sohn Bright am Ohr nach Hause. Ob wohl sie es selber gesehen hat Kann Cup es nicht fassen das was zwischen Pear und Bright läuft. So verfeindet wie ihre Familien sind. Aber das war den beiden Egal. Bis Grand Pear seiner Tochter eröffnete das sie umziehen werden. Nach Vanhoover, dort gibt es viel Nutzland, ein Lagerhaus, sie können ihr Geschäft erweitern und für ihn am besten nie wieder einen Apple sehen. Doch für Pear Butter hätte er nichts Schlimmeres beschließen könne. Auch Bright Mac ist von der Nachricht schwer getroffen aber Aufgeben kommt nicht in Farge. Allerdings findet Cup Cake das diesen Teil der Geschichten die Bürgermeisterin den Geschwistern am besten erzählen kann. Später erzählt die Bürgermeisterin das Cup bei Bright und Pear's Hochzeit dabei war. Staffel 8 In Schluss mit Schluss machen will Spike Discord zum Herz- und Huf-Tag zeigen das Liebe echt ist. Dabei kommen sie auch ans Nascheckchen wo plötzlich Sugar Belle das Herzblatt von Big McIntosh auftaucht. Schnell schlagen die beiden sich in einen Busch. Von dort aus könne sie beobachten wie Sugar Belle ins Nascheckchen geht. Da Spike sich wundert was sie schon in der Stadt macht schleichen er und Discord sich näher an. So können sie erlauschen wie sich Sugar Belle mit Cup Cake unterhält. Wobei es um eine Überraschung für Mac geht. Spike nimmt an das es für den Herz- und Huf-Tag ist. Doch wen sie nach Sweet Apple Acres geht bevor Mac mit seiner Überraschung fertig ist, wird alles ruiniert. Spike bricht sofort auf um Mac zu warnen. Damit es Schneller geht zaubert Discord sie beide zu Mac. Der Gerade in der Küche auf der Farm ist. Spike warnt Mac das Sugar Belle in der Stadt ist und wohl zur Farm kommen will. Er muss sie jetzt aufhalten bis alles Vorbereitet ist. Sofort stürmt Mac los. Als Mac weg ist, fragt sich Spike was Sugar Belle für ihn geplant hat. Aber da brauchen sie nicht lange rätseln, den Discord zaubert sie einfach zurück zum Nascheckchen. Wieder im Busch beobachten Spike und Discord wie Mac heranbraust. In dem Moment kommen Sugar Belle und Cup Cake raus die ihn noch nicht entdeckt haben. Die Gelegenheit will Spike nutzten um Discord zu zeigen worum es bei der Liebe geht. Dazu soll sich Discord nur mal Mac anschauen. In diesem Moment hören sie alle wie Sugarbell sagt „Ich hoffe es wird ihm auch ohne mich gut gehen.“ Sofort bremst Mac und schlägt sich in den Busch zu Spike und Discord. Von dort aus kann er hören wie der Unbekannte vorher auch schon zurecht kam und wie sie Mac beibringen soll das er sie nicht mehr besuchen kommen braucht. Darüber müssen sie dringend reden. Cup Cake rät ihr einfach ehrlich zu sein. Sugar Belle gibt ihr recht und ein „Es ist zu Ende“ von sich. Als Big McIntosh das hört bricht ihm das Herz. Den er glaubt das sie mit ihm Schluss machen will. Nach einige hin und her beschließt Mac, auf Discords Rat zu erst Schluss zu machen. Etwas später im Nascheckchen dankt Sugar Belle Cup Cake für die Führung durch Ponyville. Jetzt will sie zu Mac um ihm die Neuigkeiten erzählen. Sie ist schon auf sein Gesicht gespannt wen sie sagt. „Wir müssen dringend reden“. Dazu rät Cup Cake das Sugar Belle es besser nicht so ernst macht, Sonst denkt er noch das sie Schluss machen will. Das will Sugar Belle auf einen keinen Fall. Den sie kann sich nicht mal Vorstellen ohne ihr geliebtes Lieferpony Glücklich zu sein. Sie denkt er weiß das auch. Sie ist sich auch sicher das bei einem so guten Zuhörer wie ihm nichts durcheinander kommt. In diesem Moment wird Mac ins Nascheckchen gezaubert. Der dringend mit Sugar Belle reden muss. Mac macht Kurzen Prozess und Schluss mit Sugar Belle. Sie versteht die Welt nicht mehr und möchte eine Erklärung. Doch er findet nicht die richtigen Worte. Wes wegen er es auch normalerweise meidet zu Reden, da Worte Wehtun und Schmerzen. Mac lässt sie einfach stehen. Sugar Belle bricht in Tränen aus. Doch wenig später erkennt Mac seinen Fehler und will sich mit Sugar Belle aussprechen. Die klärt auf das alles nur ein Missverständnis war und die Zwei versöhnen sich wieder. In Zu gut für Twilights Schule hilft der Schönheitsfleckenklub ihrer neuen Freundin Cozy Glow, die an die Schule der Freundschaft geht bei den Hausaufgaben. Sie soll einigen Ponys darunter Cup Cake etwas nettes tun. Im Nascheckchen sortieren Cozy und Sweetie Belle die Regenbogen Streusel nach Farben als Geschenk für Cup Cake. So kann sie die Farben einzeln nehmen. Tatsächlich freut sich Cup Cake über das Geschenk und muss die Streusel gleich mal ausprobieren. Sie macht Regenbogenstreusel daraus. Wichtig ist ja auch nur das sie sich freut. Staffel 9 In Silverstream bei den Basilisken wollen Trixie und Starlight Cup Cakes geheimes Frühlingssonnenfest Kuchenrezept lernen. Leider räumt Starlight ihren Pflichten als Vertrauenslehrerin so viel Raum ein das sie nichts anderes erledigen kann. Cup Cake schließt gerade ab als Starlight beim Nascheckchen auftaucht. Als sie Bettelt das Cup Cake noch nicht abschließen soll weil sie noch das Rezept braucht, erzählt ihr Cup Cake das Trixie schon da und hat sich alles erklären lies. Es trifft sie hat das die große und mächtige Trixie ihre Versprechen hält, es die viel beschäftigte und abgelenkte Starlight es nicht tut. Sie hatte Trixie versprochen zu helfen und nichts geschafft. Cup findet das es ganz fürchterlich klingt und weiß gar nicht was sie raten soll. Da fällt ihr auf das Starlighst Huf blinkt. Starlight teleportiert sich weg. In Prinzessinnen-Urlaub merkt Cup Cake das sie eine Bestellung für die Schule vergessen hat. Da reißen in bester Superheldenmanier keine anderen als Celestia und Luna eine Wand der Küche des Nascheckchens ein, um den Job zu erledigen. Wie sich raus stellt wollen die beiden aus ihrem Schloss raus um mal was zu erleben. Das Problem löst Twilight in dem sie den beiden einen Urlaub verschafft. In Big Mac und Sugar Belle möchte Sugar Belle ihrem Herzblatt Big McIntosh einen Heiratsantrag machen und bereitet mit Hilfe des Schönheitsfleckenklubs und Cup Cake im Nascheckchen eine Überraschung vor. Sie will je eine Nachricht in je einem Kuchen verstecken. Da Big Macs Plan ihr einen Herz und Huftag Kuchen mit einer Nachricht darin zu schenken nicht so gut lief will sie es diesmal richtig machen (Siehe: Schluss mit Schluss machen). Mac ist ein Pony weniger Worte, was Sugar Belle so an ihm liebt, deshalb dachte sie sich so viele Worte wie möglich zu benutzen um ihm einen Antrag zu machen. Sie hofft eine Antwort ist dann, Yep wie Apple Bloom vollendet, die es nicht erwarten kann das Sugar Belle zur Familie gehört. Da der Schönheitsfleckenklub so viel dazu beigetragen hat das Sugar und Mac zusammen kommen, (Siehe: Liebesgeschichten), findet sie es schön das die Drei jetzt helfen. Scootaloo sieht sich die Zettel an auf denen je ein Wort von Sugar Belles Antrag steht. Insgesamt sind es einundzwanzig Zettel die in einundzwanzig Kuchen sollen. Eigentlich sind es zweiundzwanzig wie Sugar Belle klarstellt. Cup Cake war so Freundlich ihr zu helfen alle Apfelkuchen zu Backen die sie braucht damit Big Mac sie in ihren Geschäft besucht. Sugar nimmt einen Kuchen aus dem Ofen in dem die Einladung ist ins Nascheckchen zu kommen. Cup Cake versichert das es ihr keine Mühe macht und sie Herausforderungen liebt. Jetzt weiß sie aber nicht mehr in welche Schüssel sie Zucker getan hat und schüttet noch was nach. Scootaloo glaubt das sie jetzt schon sechsmal Zucker in die Selbe Schüssel gegeben hat. Nun wird es Zeit das Trio soll den Kuchen ausliefern während sie noch Blumen hohlen will um den Laden zu verschönern. Während Cup Cake noch an den Kuchen werkelt kommt Spike rein der Essen hohlen möchte, Was er Cup Cake nicht erzählen darf ist dass Big Mac das Essen für einen Heiratsantrag an Sugar Belle braucht. Da Cup Cake ihrer Seits nicht verraten darf kann sie Spike nur sagen das sie an einer wichtigen Sache ist. Das kommt Spike sehr ungelegen, leider kann er Cup Cake nicht sagen wieso. Als sie nicht hinsieht probiert Spike heimlich von einem der Kuchen und stellt fest das er schlecht schmeckt. Wenig später sind die einundzwanzig Kuchen fertig. Cup Cake muss nur noch eine kleinen Zettel in jedem verstecken, dann kann sie Spike helfen. Da hat er eine Idee, er will die Zettel mit seinem magischem Drachenatem alle auf einmal in die Kuchen schicken. Cup Cake versucht noch ihn aufzuhalten doch zu spät. Was Spike nicht bedacht hat ist das die Schriftstücke sich in einer Feuerwolke materialisieren, die bewirkt das alle einundzwanzig Kuchen lichterloh abbrennen. In dem Moment hören die zwei lautes Geschrei von Draußen. Ponyville wird von Discords reimenden Äpfel heimgesucht. Angesichts des Heillosen Chaos leuchtet ihm ein das er den Äpfel hätte sagen sollen welchem Pony genau sie die Botschaft geben sollten. Discord schickt die Äpfel zurück nach Sweet Apple Acres. Da taucht Sugar Belle auf die zu Spikes Überraschung, von dem ganzen Tumult nichts mit bekommen hat, geschweige den von dem Gedicht das sie auf den Hügel führen sollte wo Big Mac wartet. Für Discord ist es eine Kleinigkeit sie auf den Hügel zu bringen und hält es für einen Segen das sie das Gedicht nicht gelesen hat, wen man es recht bedenkt. Discord zaubert sich und sie zu dem Ort wo Big Mac wartet. Auf dem Rückweg ins Nascheckchen macht Cup Cake Spike vorwürfe wegen der verbrannten Kuchen. Da gesteht von den Kuchen gekostet zu haben und meint das es besser war sie zu verbrennen. Da kommt plötzlich Big Mac dazu, in dem Moment zaubert Discord sich und Sugar Belle zurück. Für Spike kann die Lage nicht schlimmer werden. Als Lord des Chaos kann Discord ihm nur davon abraten so etwas zu sagen. Er behält recht, in der Sekunde kommen der Schönheitsfleckeklub und Granny Smith angerannt die von einem Riesenmonster gejagt werden das es auf Sugar Belle abgesehen hat. Beim Anblick des Monsters weiß Big Mac sofort das es Discords Werk ist.Der fragt wieso alle Ponys immer sofort denken das er was damit zu tun hat. Da rezitiert das Monster, etwas unverständlich, Big Macs Verse. Der Fairness halber merkt Discord an das die Botschaft Sugar Belle erreicht hat. Mac würde am liebsten im Boden versinken. Während den Schuldzuweisungen und Einsichten ihrer Freunde setzen sich Big Mac und Sugar Belle ab und bringen alles ins Lot. Etwas später ist Cup Cake auf der Hochzeit von Big Mac und Sugar Belle. Comics In Die Rückkehr eines lange vergessenen Feindes helfen die Cakes mit Ponyville gegen die Alptraumkräfte zu verteidigen. In Zen und die Kunst, einen Pavillon zu reparieren liefern die Cakes einen Kuchen aus und müssen ihren Nachwuchs bändigen als Big McIntosh vorbeikommt. Sie fragen ihn ob er ihnen helfen würde. Kuchen liefern oder Babysitten. Ehe er richtig antworten Kann drücken sie ihm die Fohlen in die Hufe und machen sich mit dem Kuchen auf und davon. Später hohlen sie ihre Kinder wieder ab. In Ein Wurm, sie zu ächten werden die Cakes von bösen Romanfiguren gezwungen ihnen Kuchen zu geben. Zum Glück könne die Mane 6 die Lage retten. In Ponyville-Tage stehen die Feierlichkeiten zur Gründung Ponyvilles an. Allerdings muss das diesjährige Zeremonienpony Twilight wegen Pflichten nach Canterlot. Weswegen sie nicht da ist als ein Streit darüber entbrennt welches den nun das Wahrhaft erste Gebäude von Ponyville ist. Sweet Apple Acres oder Stinkin' Richs Laden wo heute die Carousel Boutique steht. Dabei stellt sich Cup auf die Seite der Carousel Boutique. Doch die Situation verschlimmert sich zusehens und es kommt zu einer offenen Kuchen-Kleider-Schlacht. Als Twilight zurückkehrt Beendet sie den Kampf mit Magie und versucht alle wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen. Doch keiner rückt von seiner Position ab und jetzt vergeht auch noch allen die Lust an den Ponyville Tagen und die Ponys nach Hause. nur Twilight, Spike, Apple Bloom, Fluttershy, die von der Ruhe angelockt wurde und die Bürgermeisterin bleiben zurück. Angesichts des Durcheinanders kommen sie schon niedergeschlagen auf den Gedanken die Ponyville-Tage abzusagen. Doch da trifft ein Brief von Prinzessin Celestia ein in dem steht das sie und Luna sich schon auf die Ponyville-Tage freuen und wohl etwas zu viel davon geschwärmt haben. Den jetzt sind ganze Horden von Touristen auf dem Weg und schon am Horizont zu erkennen. Womit guter Rat teuer ist. Aber Twilight schafft es die Ponys erst dazu zu bringen einen persönlichen Beitrag zu leisten und letztlich zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen. Dabei machen die Cakes Spezialkuchen die es nur zu den Ponyville-Tagen geben wird.Damit ist der Streit wie weg geblasen. Zum Schluss überreicht Twilight an Applejack eine Plakette um Sweet Apple Acres als Ort des ersten Wohnhauses in Ponyville zu Ehren und an Rarity eine Plakette mit der die Carousel Boutique als Ort des ersten Geschäftes in Ponyville geehrt wird. Mit dieser Lösung sind alle glücklich. In Die Belagerung des Kristall-Königreichs hilft Cup das Kristall-Königreich von den Umbrum zu befreien. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Carrot Cake Ihr Gatte Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake Ihre Kinder Pinkie Pie Ihre Wohngenossin Pear Butter Ihre beste Freundin Galerie Trivia * In Lunas Verwandlung war Cup Cake als Raggedy Ann verkleidet. Navboxen Kategorie:Cake-Familie Kategorie:Equestria Girls (Film) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere